


Reunited

by Writerperson78



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Late Night Conversations, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex, Tongue Piercings, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerperson78/pseuds/Writerperson78
Summary: A direct follow-up to Experimentation, taking place that night. Heading back to the Sky Noah after a rare full month apart, away on business...the two bond again physically and mentally. Oh, yeah, Adelheid did have some new acquisitions to show off...
Relationships: Adelheid Bernstein/Seirah | Whip
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you hadn't read 'Experimentation', you might not know why Adelheid now has a tongue stud and two nipple rings. That one explains it. ;) Needless to say, he does. The hows or whys aren't necessarily important enough to enjoy this story, though. (And the action starts pretty much right away in chapter 1 if you're curious.)

Arriving back after dinner, they had piled into Adelheid's room after greeting Henrik and reminding him to leave everything outside of said room tonight, so their ‘sleep’ was not disturbed. As per usual, he made plans to have snacks and things delivered outside. 

Whip _had_ to admit that she had grown sort of used to having servants around, in a way. The whole breakfast-outside-the-room-thing was quite nice, and a little different than getting hotel room service. 

Dinner had ended up being pizza at a bit of a nicer place; it wasn't fancy, but it was a couple steps above a typical joint. They often didn’t go to super-fancy places, as Whip was indifferent on such fare, and Adelheid grew up on it and ate it almost all the time at gatherings, so they appreciated just going to more normal places. Sometimes they'd even just hit up various fast food joints. As always, Whip was amused at just _how_ much Adelheid could eat; two entire, large size pizzas were the norm for him. She imagined it was due to his build and metabolism, and she was used to it...but it somehow still always amused her to watch the waiters seem a bit concerned about the pale young man. 

Adel hung up his coat and threw his keys on the table before yanking off his large boots to put aside. He then sprawled on the bed, his legs on the floor, supporting himself up as he stared at the ceiling. For some reason, he liked to lay like this. "Happy to _finally_ have you here again," he grinned.

Whip put her things in the corner before walking over to him; she sat on his waist a moment to kiss him as he lay there, pausing to smooth back some of his soft hair. "Same," she responded, before eyeing the bathroom. “I think I want a shower,” she said. 

“Go ahead. I’ll be here,” he replied. 

Giving him one more quick kiss, she hopped off to head in. 

While she loved his shower-the Sky Noah had powerful showers that ran nice and hot, and the bathroom was huge and roomy-she decided to be fairly brief about it so she could get back to visiting. They had been apart far too long, so she wanted to make the most of the next few days.

Stepping out-a towel around her shoulders as she dried her hair-she found Adelheid back on the bed, propped up with a couple of pillows as he absently checked his laptop near the bed. He had tossed aside his hoodie, tank, and socks, being down to his loose trousers. Looking over and seeing her as she was, he smirked, putting the laptop aside before sitting on the bed, his legs crossed. 

“That was fast,” he said. 

“I mean…” she smirked, walking over to him to push some of his long bangs back. 

Immediately, he grabbed her to kiss her as she stood next to him; the towel fell from her shoulders as she leaned into him, her hands tracing over his shoulders, down his back...and then around to his front to ever so gently brush her fingertips over his new piercings. She knew they were still a little bit tender, so she was very light, but judging by his grunt and the way his hands ran firmly down her back as his tongue teased her lips, he liked it. 

Kissing slowly down her neck and toward her chest, he would lick lightly at her skin; shivering-partially from just being out of the shower, but mostly from his actions-she liked the contrast between his warm mouth and the cool steel ball. His tongue was pierced slightly more toward the front, making it easy for him to tease her. 

While he was still getting used to his new jewelry, he had little issue with it; over the past months he had gotten very adjusted to his lover's body and her likes, so he found himself able to utilize the stud in pleasurable ways quickly. 

Pausing at her already stiff nipple, she gasped as he grazed the flat of his tongue over it, allowing the cool stud to hit the nipple before teasing it with the tip, tracing it lightly over it for a few moments to tease before drawing it into his mouth as his other hand grasped her breast on the other side. 

As he started to suck gently, working the new stud over it, Whip let out a shaking moan; she didn't think it was _only_ the stud causing her more extreme reactions, but a mix between the new sensation, his own teasing, and the fact they had been apart _so_ long that did it. 

She shifted, growing incredibly aroused at his actions, as she stood in front of him while he was still on the bed. Pushing her hands into his hair as he continued teasing her breast, he eventually pulled back, sparing it a few quick flicks of his tongue before he moved up to kiss her again.

Both of them breathing heavily, he just pushed her down next to him on the bed before he shifted; one finger slid between her nether lips-already incredibly wet-as he kissed at her stomach, flicking his tongue lightly over that, too. Sparing no more time, he drew his hand back before sliding down, kissing the entire way; he knew _exactly_ what she wanted, and hells knew that he had missed doing this. He was undoubtedly going to spend a _considerable_ amount of time here tonight.

Still, Adel teased her; as he made it to her mound, kissing that a few times as she slid her legs apart, one of his hands gripped her thigh firmly. Holding it, he leaned forward slowly as he grazed her sex with his tongue lightly; she was already so wet from his previous actions that he sort of couldn’t restrain himself anymore. Pressing the flat of it against her, he gave her long licks from bottom to top, making sure the stud pressed against her on the way up, dragging it over her most sensitive parts, including right around her clit. 

At this, Whip tensed, muttering under her breath. 

“A...Adel…” she whispered. “God…” she trailed off, shivering. Her hand slid into his hair as it would, moaning low as she felt him continue, licking up and down her, pausing to massage her folds with the flat of his tongue, curling the tip somewhat inside of her as he pressed the stud against her...enabling him to hit more than one spot rather nicely. 

As she bucked against him, he decided to pick up the pace. Already completely engaged in her now, he drew close to allow his tongue to slide inside of her. His tongue-and the stud-pressed against her walls, trying to see what else he could do with it to drive her wild. His mouth and chin already wet, he dipped low to wriggle his tongue inside of her and against her some more; as he drew it out, it was already covered in her honey, which he swallowed before lashing around her folds some more, and then kissing her slowly from her opening to her clit.

When he started massaging her clit with his tongue again before then starting to suck at it, she almost squealed; he stayed just long enough, swirling the tip of his tongue around it, letting the barbell poke it. 

The temperature difference once again game into play here; his warmer tongue would give way to the steel of the little ball to cause her even more pleasure.

She thrust her hips toward him; he started to match her thrusts as he sucked again at her clit, wanting her to come and come hard so he could drink her in. He had missed being intimate with her; they missed each other in general, of course-this was just one part of it. But he loved driving her wild. 

He wasn't going to leave her with only _one_ orgasm from this tonight.

Continuing to suck at her incredibly sensitive and most intimate parts, his tongue rolling and pressing against it, she finally, after some more time, cried out in a rather loud orgasm; she pressed her hips against him as he matched her, sliding his mouth downward some to drink in all that came. Breathing heavily as he did this-and rock hard from the sensation-he slowly started to draw back when he felt her subside, lapping more at her, his entire mouth and chin soaked.

The bed beneath her was damp, as well; she had climaxed incredibly hard at his actions. He had gone down on her many, many times at this point-he _alway_ s made sure that she was well taken care of when they were intimate-but she swore that the stud added a little more to it, and he was still experimenting.

It may have also been his sheer hunger for her after having been apart so long, coupled with their want to just be together again. His teasing alone before had caused her midsection to ache, wanting him again. 

He stayed there, resting against her mound as he bent low again to trace his tongue slowly around a bit more as she shivered from the sensitivity; he held back a little as she recovered, though he slid his tongue down low again to tease inside of her a bit more. As he thrust it deep, his hands grasped her toned thigh and rear to hold her close; he knew she enjoyed this, and her continued moans drove him on. This time, the stud kept pressing against her inside, intensifying the feeling. 

Looking down at him a moment, he glanced up at her, a wicked look in his eyes, before they closed as he continued pleasuring her. She laid back again, both of her hands now firmly in his hair as she held him to her as he continued running his tongue against her inside, the stud occasionally hitting something sensitive and causing her to gasp loudly. 

Muttering under her breath again at the wonderful feeling, she felt herself almost starting to come again; his tongue sliding out and back up and down her still-soaked sex, massaging it, gently stroking between her clit and her opening below, which had grown incredibly sensitive as she pressed against him some more.

Slowly kissing her again, from bottom to top, he let his tongue slide slightly out, pressing the flat and the stud against her some more, giving her small licks at the same time. 

Whip didn’t think she would last much longer like this; he was continuing what he was doing since he felt her pressing against him again; he would delve in harder every so often. As she gripped his hair-he quite loved when she did this-and slid her legs over his shoulders, she let him continue stimulating her heated sex until she shook again, letting out a low moan as she finally came for the second time. She could feel the slickness on her midsection and thighs as he pulled her close, holding her around her waist, as he swallowed.

Adel, still breathing heavily, dragged his tongue all over, pressed against her as he felt her body begin to relax; pulling back, his mouth, chin, and jaw were soaked, his tongue dipping in and pulling out as he reaped the rewards of pleasuring his lover.

Finally satisfied she had no more to give, he lowered her, kissing her a few more times before laying against her stomach, his glistening chin leaving behind some remnants of their session there as he looked up at Whip and smiled softly.

"I love you," he said, nuzzling her stomach and running his hands down her sides. 

Whip smiled back at him; gently stroking his hair, everything he had just done had been somehow amplified. She started to motion for him to come up; crawling up to her, she met him in a deep kiss as soon as he was close enough.

"I love you too," she whispered as soon as it broke. She kissed him again, both of her hands cradling his head. When this one broke, she shifted; the sheets were quite wet at this point, and she had the most pleasant, relieved ache in her midsection. She touched his lower lip, smirking. “You got... _really_ good with that thing fast.”

He grinned, sticking it out of his mouth for a moment. “I had a few things I wanted to try...I guess they worked?” 

“Oh, they worked,” she chuckled. Her own hands crept to his waist, feeling his member almost poking out of his trousers at this point. She let him free to stroke him a few times as they kissed lightly once again. One hand continued to stroke him, gripping his member as he moaned; one hand gently teased one of his nipples, though she was careful not to chafe it too much. Rolling her thumb over it, she heard him grunt again as he continued to kiss her, shivering from the feel. 

Pausing to push at his trousers a moment, she chuckled. “Get these off,” she said.

He grinned, pushing them off and kicking them to the floor. “Got caught up,” he said, pushing forward to kiss her again as she pushed him back; he was on his knees on the bed as she leaned down to take the tip of his member into her mouth-already, she could tell he was far aroused from the slightly salty taste from the head-and she moved one hand up to gently tease his other nipple as she did so. 

He moaned much louder at this. She paused to push him over onto his back, positioning so she could take him deeply into her mouth, teasing his shaft with her tongue as she sucked; one free hand gently touching his nipples, swapping between them so neither one got too sensitive. 

His hand in her hair told her she was doing just fine. She did not plan on staying too long, as she still wanted him inside of her, and she could tell by his hard shivers that he was getting incredibly turned on. She considered doing the little ‘trick’ she did that night after the party, but remembering how turned on he was at the moment, and how she _did_ want to go all the way tonight, she opted against it...perhaps in the morning, she thought to herself. 

She kept on him; she was being gentle, pleasuring him, listening to the soft moans he would do that she liked so much. Running her tongue around his shaft as she sucked, she would slide back up, teasing the tip and the head, sucking lightly at it until she felt him shiver some more before taking him fully back into her mouth as deeply as she could. 

Truth be told, it was all he could do as it was to hold back while he was giving her head just now, so at this point-especially with the faint taste of her still on his lips and her mouth around his shaft-he was almost ready as it was. Rubbing her head, moaning low as his breaths picked up, he motioned to the desk. 

Stopping-his member popping out of her mouth as she teased the tip for another moment-she leaned back to grab a package for him, which she tossed over; he quickly arranged himself, a bit shaky. 

Pausing to lean over to tease between her legs a few more moments with his tongue-causing her to almost squeal in delight as he ran the stud over her-he leaned back against the headboard, motioning for her to sit on him; they quite liked this position. 

Joining with him-settling down on him as she tucked her head against his neck, kissing and nipping a bit at his smooth skin-she sighed contentedly as he held her close to him. Beginning to thrust, he began to speed up rather quickly; it felt so good being together with her like this again, and all of his actions earlier had set him up to be almost painfully hard at this point. 

Leaning his own head down as she threw hers back to ride up and down on him, he moved forward to kiss and nip at her neck, allowing his tongue to run up it, before he met her mouth in a deep kiss as they continued, the bed beginning to bounce a fair amount at this point from their actions. 

Luckily, no one heard them. 

Running his hands firmly down her back, leaning his head in to nip at her shoulder, he matched his thrusts with her own movements. Picking his head up, he moved to kiss her deeply as he started to come; leaning his head back, almost growling low in his throat, thrusting as he shivered, finishing off after some moments. He had been so turned on that it took him no time at all; he was usually so aroused by the time they got around to this after their foreplay sessions that the actual act never took him long. 

Not that either were bothered by it. Their actual, full _sessions_ tended to be quite lengthy.

Staying together, embraced, she leaned her head near his. Having coupled together many times since their initial time, it became more and more natural. Whip almost didn’t remember how before she had little to no interest in this sort of thing; neither could, but it only took bonding with the right person.

Looking at her as she settled back, pulling apart from him, he leaned in for another light kiss.

She grinned. “We can try this again in the morning,” she said.

Adelheid chuckled. “Tempting me already?” He kissed her, nipping at her lower lip a moment. 

“Maybe,” she whispered, kissing down his jaw. 

After some time of sitting there, he finally cleaned up a bit before laying back on the bed, letting her curl up next to him; if there were two things he would always try to do, one was to make sure she was well pleasured before anything, and the second was to curl up together afterward. 

Even if they had to steal away for a quickie. 

She looked at him a moment, brushing back some of his sweaty hair, touching under his chin as she rest her chin on his chest. 

“So...I will say that your new thing works,” she chuckled. 

He smirked evilly, sticking it out for a moment. “I just thought it would look good...then when I read a few things...well…” he trailed off. 

She poked lightly at one of his nipples again. “I can’t wait until these heal,” she grinned. 

“Those already felt good,” he said, pushing some of her hair back behind her ear. “I’m going to have to get you in the morning,” he added, pushing forward to nip at her ear. He was simply, right now, happy to be with her again. He had forgotten what it was like to be alone for this long at this point; the two of them would separate for a few days to a week, at worst two, but otherwise got to see each other regularly.

She sort of hoped these long missions were rare. They usually were, in her experience, and she knew that some of them would even involve Adelheid, so that wouldn’t be so bad. 

He laid back, pulling her onto him again; she was careful not to hit his sensitive piercings too hard...though greatly enjoyed lying on him like this for the next hour. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lying there afterward, they had lost track of time before they had finally decided to move. 

Looking out the window-fresh out of the shower again-Adelheid noticed the night looking rather clear outside. The snow had blanketed the fields, and he suddenly got the urge-which he would once in a great while-to head to the roof of the Sky Noah. 

He and Whip had never done this oddly enough. He did it so rarely that it had not crossed his mind. 

The top of the Sky Noah had been where he would go to escape, well, almost everything growing up, when he wasn't on the Black Noah. He wouldn’t be able to really work through his feelings at all when he was younger, so he had eventually found a place to go do so. As he grew up, he still continued to use it, as he found it allowed him to gather thoughts where he could not anywhere else, including his own room. 

He had gotten a little lost in his thoughts, somehow wanting to bring her up there. 

She saw him looking out the window and walked up behind him, sliding her hands around his waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. Also freshly showered, she felt _ incredibly _ good right now. Between having been apart so long, finally bonding again made her feel content again, and the physical aspect of this evening had been rather intense. 

“Anything out there?” she asked, stroking his skin, occasionally gently passing over one of the scars he had collected in their battle together. 

“I was thinking about the roof of the Sky Noah.”

“Oh?”

“I...like to go there sometimes. Want me to show it to you?” He paused. “There isn’t much up there. But it’s just a place I like to go. To sort my mind out.”

“Sure,” she said, curious. “I don’t mind getting dressed for awhile.”

As they pulled on clothes, boots, and jackets, he chuckled. “I guess I never thought to take you there since it’s sort of boring...but...I guess I wanted to share it.”

She smiled warmly, pushing some of his hair back as she would. “How do we get there?”

As they left his room, he led her down the corridors. “Maintenance hallway over here.” 

Going up a couple of flights of stairs-she sometimes had to get over that the Sky Noah had  _ stories _ -there was one more small hallway behind a heavy, triple-locked door, with a ladder at the end. “Right up here,” he said. He started up, unlocking the large hatch and pushing it open easily despite its weight. Whip saw him disappear out of the hole. 

She followed, sliding out and pulling her coat shut as the wind hit her. 

There was quite a nice view from up here; she smiled, looking around. She saw Adel walking around on the top of the hulking steel beast, his heavy boots echoing in the night. The top was fairly flat, and easy to walk safely on.

He found a spot to sit; pushing a bunch of the snow out of the way that had gathered. 

"It's kinda cold," he mentioned as he sat.

"I can deal," she smirked, sitting next to him. She took his hand, interlocking her fingers with his.

The sky was clear this night and the field that surrounded them looked rather nice in the moonlight; the city lights shining in the distance past it. 

“Do you come up here a lot?” she asked.

“Not much at all. This is where I go where I usually want to be... _ really _ alone. Rose has never even been up here with me. Anyone can get up here, of course, and people come for maintenance, but when I come up here it’s when I want to be alone.” He paused. “During those...weeks after... _ that _ ,” he said-speaking of course of the terrible incident- “This is where I would come.”

She nodded, squeezing his hand, leaning her head into his arm for a moment. 

He smiled over at her. “I...just wanted to take you up here finally, I guess.” He scratched his head. 

Whip crossed her legs, turning to look at him. She found it somewhat funny how he could, still to this day, even after  _ everything _ they would do together _ , _ get almost shy about things. She touched the side of his face. 

“There’s no need to be shy about this, hon. We all have...things, or places, we go to gather our thoughts. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

He smiled at her. “I...mean, I never really...told people about this sort of thing before? I’ve always kept stuff inside. Rose and I shared a lot, but even then there were things I wanted to keep to myself. I never knew  _ how _ to share them. It’s not like I could.”

She smiled softly at him. “Now that feeling...I know.” 

He placed his hand over hers-which was still on his face, before turning his head to kiss it. Moving closer to him, she took both of his hands in hers before she continued.

“Not being able to...express yourself?” she asked. 

“Yeah. Exactly...that,” he nodded. “If you hadn’t pushed me last summer I don’t know if I would have been able to move forward toward you.” Fiddling with the new piercing in his mouth, rubbing it on the roof of his mouth in an almost comforting way, he looked out over the field. 

Whip ran her thumbs over his hands. The cold roof of the Sky Noah didn’t bother her in the slightest. “I...don’t know what got into me. I normally couldn’t do that either. Something told me to, though. I’m glad. Maybe something inside of me knew you were trying but couldn’t figure out how to. And...I was lonely, I can’t lie. I didn’t realize I was?” she said, looking off to the side as his own large hands caressed hers. “But I somehow did...after we had started spending more time together. And I think that part of me wanted to reach out to you.”

Watching her hands for a moment, a small smile on his face, he then started to chuckle. “I mean...we’ve...done a  _ lot _ ,” he smirked. “And here I was trying to figure the best way to take you to the spot where I go to try to figure things out. I guess I kept it a secret because I am the head of my family. I’m supposed to  _ know _ these things, aren’t I.”

She looked up; Adel had that little, sheepish smile he would get when he was unsure of himself. Leaning in to press her head to his chest, she looked up again to nuzzle the side of his face. 

“Adel,” she started. “You don’t have to know everything. I used to think that I should know more about...the military, all the workings, you know, since I was going in. But we all have different roles for a reason. You don’t need to know everything, I remember you telling me how even Henrik told you as much. And you _certainly_ don’t need to hide the fact you sometimes need to go get yourself together.” She let go of his hands a moment to cradle the side of his face. “Why...would you feel the need to hide that?” she finally asked.

He sighed. “I mean...you could imagine. If I didn’t know how to make a decision right away growing up, it was made for me,” he said. “And then...well, I started coming up here after I had to be forced to make...extreme decisions. Anything to get away from what I just did a lot of the time. But I found peace up here.” His mind would think back to being young-a teenager-and his ‘decisions’ usually involved having to kill someone on the spot. 

She kissed him lightly. “I would just try to disappear into my thoughts,” she said. “We were under surveillance a lot, so...had to find other ways. I guess I got good at daydreaming?” she said. “It let me go to a better place.”

He nodded. “You made your own places.” He pushed a little of her hair back behind one of her ears, as he would do. 

“I did. It was better than the alternative. I could get back if necessary, quickly, of course...but whenever everything was done, it let me escape. Or...during things.” 

Adel squeezed her hands. He knew what sort of things she meant, as they had spoken about the tests. He then pulled her onto his lap, where they both faced the field out there. She was much warmer sitting here, she had to admit, and having him around when she thought or worked through some of her past always helped her greatly. She had spent several nights spilling to him, and he always made sure she could get it all off of her chest, and comforted her as much as he could while she did. 

She turned toward him a second, looking out of the corner of her eye. “I mean, we’re up here now.”

“We are,” he said. “Using it...for something else,” he added, a small smile on his face. “Something new.” 

“Would be nice to come back here when it’s warmer, maybe,” Whip said. “Not that I’m bothered by the cold...but you know.”

He nodded. “It is much nicer up here in the spring and summer. Especially the spring, since it’s not too hot yet.” His hand stayed around her waist as he rest his chin on her shoulder. “Are you going to have a week or so off again soon?” he asked after a few moments. 

“I think so,” she replied. “Fairly soon, too, in fact. A longer break. Why?”

“Was thinking we could try that overseas trip again.  _ Hopefully,  _ with fewer violent side trips.” He rolled his eyes. 

“That would be nice,” she chuckled. “I’ll let you know. Can we fly in the luxury class again?” she added with a grin.

“Of course,” he smirked, massaging her a bit with his hand.

“It’ll be soon. I’ll make sure of it. I would  _ love _ to stay the whole time.”

Silently they looked over everything again, despite the cold night air. Their peaceful, comfortable silence calmed them both. They felt incredible from earlier; but they could tell they would likely be up late tonight.

“Alright-I’m ready, I think,” he said, after a time. They lost track of the time spent in the silence, simply watching over the field. “My butt’s cold.” 

She laughed, having been sitting on his lap the entire time. “I think I’m hungry, too. I saw that food cart.” 

He grinned. “Heated up, too. C’mon.” He stood quickly, lifting her easily as they made their way back over to the hatch and down the ladder, Adelheid locking both of them tight with all of the appropriate procedures. 

They made their way out of that corridor-also locked tight with a pressurized door-and back down the hallway. He looked back.

“The maintenance crew will look it over before another flight. Don’t worry,” he reassured her. 

“I know. You went up there all the time, you said.” She paused. “By the way...this summer…” she started. 

“Yes?” he asked as they moved back into his room as he started removing most of his clothes again, save for his heavy trousers. 

“I...was wondering if you wanted to visit Vienna again. To, you know, the original place.”

He smiled, cocking his head to the side. “Like...the first place?”

“Where we went the first time.” She took his hands, stroking one with her fingers. She gently caressed one of the scars. 

“Yes,” he said immediately. “I'd love that. Haven’t been back there since then. We’ve mostly been stationed either here in Germany, sometimes other places. But given most of the stuff we need to deal with is here-including the stuff with Heidern, we hadn’t moved either. Plus it’s mostly our home.”

She nodded. “I hope that bar is still there,” she said, thinking.

“Me too. We can still go wherever it is, of course.”

“Unless it’s like, a weird sex shop. Of course, um…” she trailed off, unable to hold back her laughter.

“That  _ would _ be our luck,” he laughed, somehow feeling his face grow hot at the prospect, despite the two of them having just had a rather intense session barely a couple of hours ago.

“ _ Anyway _ ,” she said, quickly meeting him in a brief, though firm kiss before dropping his hand and feeling her own face flush somewhat, “Food,” she said, rummaging around the cart, which seemed to have a bunch of their favorites. Holding up a pot, she grinned. “Coffee?”

“All-nighter tonight?” he smirked, holding out his cup. 

“Sounds good,” she said, filling it. She had a sly smile on her face. Putting it down, she grabbed the aged gouda that had been included. “Hey, they remembered,” she said, cutting off a chunk and grabbing some of the bread they had there. Adelheid did the same, also going for some of the fine meat cuts. 

“Alright,” he said, sitting at the table before quickly starting to eat, watching her place her plate down before stripping down to her tank top and underwear. He eyed her-more like _ stared _ at her-a piece of cheese half in his mouth. She leaned over to poke his forehead.

“Did  _ you _ plan on going out again?” she grinned.

He shook his head slowly, swallowing and smiling, a bit of a wicked look in his eye.

Luckily, their planned all-nighter didn’t matter at all, as they were able to sleep in as long as they wanted the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, that was nice. Ended up just having them do more of their talking. I imagine these two had lived lives which made them sort of...have trouble working through their feelings at all. Adelheid had his sister, but while he always cared for her from a sibling and family sense, the two *are* very different in terms of their personalities, and I imagine had different ways of dealing with things. I could definitely imagine him not being able to get some things off of his chest. Whip’s situation was even more seclusive. I like to play these two as being the missing bit of comfort for the other. 
> 
> Plus, food. Who doesn’t like a big piece of aged gouda.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, not much to say here. While he’s still experimenting, one can do quite a bit with some jewelry and creativity...Whip’s probably going to continue being quite happy foreplay wise going forward, I imagine. And once his other rings heal...
> 
> Chapter 2 to come soon!


End file.
